Sky One
Satellite Television 1982–1984 Sky1 has its origins in Satellite Television, a Pan-European television channel originating in London. It was launched in April 1982 and was initially only available to 70,000 homes in Norway and Finland. Sky Channel 1984–1989 Satellite Television was soon renamed Sky Channel after Rupert Murdoch had bought a majority of the company. |Sky Channel ident in 1984. 1989 In February 1989, Rupert Murdoch launched a big push for Direct Broadcast Satellite which involved launching four channels on Astra satellite, which could be easily received with domestic satellites dishes. Sky Channel was one of those channels, the others were Sky News, Sky Movies and Eurosport. 1989-1990 Sky One (First Era) 1989–1990 Sky Channel was renamed Sky One a few months after the launch on Astra. 1990–1993 *The TV Room 1993–1995 All Sky channels were rebranded in 1993. The US firm Novocom was behind the new graphics. 1995–1996 Yet another new look from Novocom was launched in 1995. Skyone ident 1995a.jpg|Network ID in 1995 until 1996. Sky 1 1996–1997 With the launch of Sky 2 in September 1996, Sky One briefly rebranded itself as Sky 1 until 1997 which the name Sky 1 stayed unused until 11 years later. Sky1 ident1996a.jpg|Sky 1 ident in 1996 until November 1997. *The TV Room Sky One (Second Era) 1997–1998 Sky 2 was closed down in 1997, and Sky One reverted back to the old spelling of the name and adopted a new corporate look. *The TV Room 1998–2002 A new look for Sky One was launched on May 31, 1998.http://www.campaignlive.co.uk/news/29660/MEDIA-RECORD/?DCMP=ILC-SEARCH With this look, Sky departed from the pattern from the last years where the entire company would rebrand at the same time with similar look. Instead, Sky One departed to create its own identity based on filmed idents. *The TV Room 2002–2004 In January 2002, Sky One unveiled a new look. http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/tv/news/a4422/sky-one-unveils-new-look.html 2004–2008 A new look for Sky One was launched on September 21, 2004. It was created by Winkreative, Kaktus Film and Amore. *Winkreative *Kaktus Film *The TV Room - 2004-2008 *The TV Room - 2008 http://www.dn.se/ekonomi/tv-kanal-klas-i-svensk-design-1.326879 Sky1 2008–2011 This logo was launched on August 31, 2008, along with new idents and graphics. The name was restyled from Sky One to Sky1. Sky2 and Sky3 went through similar changes. *The Ident Gallery *The TV Room File:Sky1 Twister ident.jpg|'Twister' identhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_b-tyA2F04o File:Sky1 Bones ident.jpg|'Bones' identhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okxblPeSHCk File:Sky1 Lost ident.jpg|'Lost' identhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmlWR-SWZS4 File:Sky1 Whack ident.jpg|'Whack' identhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvlikFccdFs File:Sky1 Boxes ident.jpg|'Boxes' identhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmUHYOIQtyo File:Sky1 Christmas ident.jpg|'Christmas' identhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HoTNE0q5II File:Sky1 Fringe ident.jpg|'Fringe' identhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9opNiq6yfMI File:Sky1 24 ident.jpg|'24' identhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTnEB0yrZvo File:SKY1-2009-ID-SIMPSONS-1-E.jpg|'The Simpsons' identhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2D83QdGj8aw Sky1 HD.svg|Sky 1 HD logo in 2008 until 2011. 2011–present *The Ident Gallery Sky1 was given a new look on 1 February 2011. Idents include; Rollerskates, Swimming Pool, Diner, Park and Either The City. In March 2012. The chrome 1 idents has withdraw and instead the specific programme idents has become a brand new idents by the end of 2012. Sky1 ident pool 2011a-small.jpg|'Swimming Pool' Youtube234 sky1_ident_rain_2011a-small.jpg|'Rain' Youtube22 sky1_ident_park_2011a-small.jpg|'Park' Youtube sky1_ident_rollerdisco_2011a-small.jpg|'Rollerskates' Youtube sky1_ident_restuarant_2011a-small.jpg|'Restaurant' Youtube2 Sky1hd2.png|Sky 1 HD logo in February 2011. Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:BSkyB